<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reversed by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607836">Reversed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caipirinha and its effects on the body, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Please Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:12:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu's never seen Shouyou really drunk. Until today, when he finds a side of his boyfriend he's eager to explore</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reversed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hinata is always the dominant one I said what I said</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud music blasted inside the club, the flashing lights and gibberish of the voices of too many people together made Atsumu uneasy.<br/>
The Black Jackals were invited to this party as the new face for this company's ads. Atsumu, as weird as it may seem, wasn't the type of guy that enjoys this kind of party, but his boyfriend, Shouyou, dragged him there with a "You'll have fun, I promise!".<br/>
He really couldn't resist it when he saw that smile.<br/>
He glanced at his phone, reading the last messages he got. Before letting his sensory overload get the best of his fun, he was talking to his teammate, Sakusa Kiyoomi.<br/>
On his phone, obviously, Sakusa would rather die than enter a nightclub. His friend went to sleep and now he was sitting near the bar counter, watching over Shouyou and Bokuto, trying to stop them from doing something dumb. No one knew what these two could do with alcohol in their systems.<br/>
Shouyou was talking excitedly to some girl, it seemed he was trying to be her wing man. Atsumu snorted at the thought, thinking about how adorable and pure Shouyou could be. He just had this genuine ability to make people like him<br/>
After the girl went after the guy, Shouyou glanced at the counter. Atsumu waved at him, tapping on the empty seat besides him. Shouyou came and sit. </p><p>"So, you're having fun?" He asked. </p><p>"Yeah, watching over you and Bokuto is funnier than I expected" both snorted. Shouyou didn't have too much beers today so he still was a bit more lucid than Bokuto, who would start crying about butterflies to a stranger at any given moment.<br/>
Shouyou turned to the bartender, asking for a drink. The bartender smiled when he gave him the glass, filled with a ice, clear liquid  and a slice of lemon. </p><p>"It's a Brazilian drink, I tried it last year and it's amazing! They call it caipirinha."Shouyou smiled as he took a sip. It looked… very alcoholic. </p><p>"What is it made of?" </p><p>Shouyou scrunched his brows in thought. "Cachaça, a drink made of sugar cane, lemon, ice… and sugar." And he took another sip. "It's a pretty big alcohol ratio" he giggled "38 to 49%". Shouyou was already tipsy and still had half a glass. Atsumu would need to carry him home like that. </p><p>"Wanna try, 'Tsumu?" Shouyou asked, drinking again, his hand brushing on Atsumu's thigh. Atsumu felt stiff. </p><p>"No, thanks. You sure you can handle that?" His voice went a little bit out of tune at the end, gagged and nervous. Shouyou's touches went up, his left hand playing with the hem of his shirt and teasing his crotch very slightly.</p><p>This was weird. Amazing, but weird. Shouyou never started anything and Atsumu was naturally the horny one in the relationship, so seeing his cute boyfriend display such a different side of him like this was odd, he didn't know how to react. </p><p>Shouyou passed his index finger on the edge of the cup, before gulping the rest of the drink down. He looked at Atsumu in a way the taller boy felt like he was way smaller than he was. </p><p>Shouyou got up from the chair, with no problems. So he wasn't that drunk then. He took Atsumu's arm and pulled his boyfriend across the club, to the dancefloor.<br/>
An older pop song had just started. Shouyou turned his back to Atsumu's front, swaying his hips to the rhythm and guiding his boyfriends' hands to his waist, shamelessly grinding against the hardness behind him.<br/>
Atsumu was too amused to do anything, he just let himself be led by the redhead in front of him, moving in a way that drove him crazy.<br/>
When Atsumu finally tried to regain control and guide Shouyou's waist, he turned to him, tugging at his shirt's collar, pulling Atsumu into a heated kiss.<br/>
Startled, Atsumu tried to fight for dominance, giving up when Shouyou bit his bottom lip and invaded his mouth with his tongue. He felt a slight burn at the back of his neck, with how hard his boyfriend was pulling his collar.<br/>
Shouyou explored every corner of Atsumu's mouth. Atsumu wasn't used to that aggressive kind of kiss, but he saw himself being really into it, suppressing a moan at the back of his mouth when Shouyou sucked his tongue. They separated, panting and blushing. Shouyou kissed his cheek and temper, descending to the earlobe, pulling it slightly before whispering</p><p>"Wanna go home so you can fuck me properly?" </p><p>Goosebumps creeped his neck, Shouyou's voice and intentions going straight to his dick. He couldn't say no to that.</p><p>Atsumu warned his captain about leaving drunk Bokuto alone before calling a taxi and falling on the backseat with Shouyou. The driver closed the back window after they gave him the directions. </p><p>Atsumu went to kiss Shouyou's neck, biting and sucking at the exposed collarbones, listening to Shouyou's soft sighs and feeling him pull his hair and guide his head into the places he was more sensitive. A louder moan was heard when he kissed the joint between his neck and jaw. Meanwhile,  Shouyou's hands were playing with the bulge in his pants, making Atsumu let out a sigh when he played with the length.</p><p>Arriving home, they locked and the door and didn't even wait to get to the bedroom, Shouyou pulled Atsumu to the sofa, pushing him on it and straddling the taller.<br/>
He rubbed their clothed erections while kissing Atsumu and taking the shirt off, taking some time to to discard his own. </p><p>Shouyou got rid of Atsumu's belt fast, unbuttoning the jeans. Atsumu helped him take them off, throwing them to the floor. Shouyou let Atsumu take his clothes off and now they were only on their underwear. Atsumu sit up to bite at Shouyou's neck again, before feeling his head being moved lower. Understanding the sign, he sucked and bit the right nipple, while playing with the left one with his hand, feeling the redhead sigh and arch his back under his touch. </p><p>"Good thing you keep the lube in the shelf's drawers" Shouyou snorted, getting up and opening the cap. "You wanna do it for me this time?" He asked with a smirk and took his boxers off.</p><p>Atsumu took the bottle and poured a bit of the slick on his hand, Shouyou was back at straddling him, his ass in the air and the head resting on the crook of his neck. Atsumu entered one finger feeling the heat of Shouyou's insides. The redhead hissed with the coldness. He pumped the finger in and added another one, scissoring and exploring. He rubbed and certain spot that made Shouyou let out a moan, way sluttier than he was used to. </p><p>"Ah, put another one, there!" Shouyou squirmed, feeling the electrical sensation spread through his whole body. </p><p>"Enough already, 'Tsumu. Fuck me now." Shouyou demanded, impatient. "Or do you want me to ride you?" </p><p>"Do you want me to fuck you?" Atsumu asked, discarding his underwear and putting on the condom he found in his wallet. Shouyou answered laying on his back this time, opening his legs. </p><p>"Come on, I'm waiti-Ah!" He felt Atsumu thrust roughly inside of him. He knew how much Shouyou liked the burning sensation of his dick inside of Hina nd ket him enjoy it. Shouyou nodded, wrapping his legs around Atsumu's waist. </p><p>Atsumu started fucking into that tight heat enveloping his cock, the feeling overwhelming his senses. He heard Shouyou's moans getting louder and louder, filled with curses and demands. Shouyou buckled his hips back, trying to get more friction. Every time Atsumu hit his spot he saw stars. The squeaking of the sofa was probably keeping their poor neighbors awake but they didn't really care for that. The heat and hunger for each other kept growing as Atsumu grunted and thrusted harder and Shouyou whimpered and sighed. </p><p>With a last thrust, Atsumu moaned and came, seeing white. Shouyou came right after, the white sticky fluid painting his chest as his panted and came down from his high. </p><p>Atsumu pulled out, laying besides Shouyou on the big sofa, letting him hug his waist. </p><p>"I didn't know you could be so… dominating like that, Shouyou."</p><p>"I learned it with time" he snorted "But did you like it?" Shouyou turned to face Atsumu. "A lot of guys feel kinda uneasy when their partner pulls something like this, I think it was the whole drunk rush and stuff…" he looked away. </p><p>"It was surprising, and impressive." Atsumu cupped Shouyou's face, making him look at his eyes. "But I loved it. I love every side of you."</p><p>Shouyou smiled and leaned into his touch.</p><p>"Where did you learn all this though? How much experience do you have? I can't say I'm not curious" </p><p>"The same place from where that drink came from." Shouyou answered with a playful smile, kissing Atsumu's lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope u liked it u filthy soul</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>